The pain of knowing a Naruto
by cretivename000
Summary: "I just woke up and my head is killing me," Kakashi growled, tilting his prisoner's head to meet his gaze and leveling yet another kunai to the man's exposed neck. "Then you attack me out of nowhere, and now you've seen my face. You're going to die a slow and painful death." In which Kakashi suffers and Naruto is Naruto. Slight KakaNaru.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

It was as if Kakashi had pissed off all of his dead friends, mentors, and ancestors, and they were dead (ha) set on punishing him to their fullest capabilities.

Usually an early riser, Kakashi had rolled out of bed at noon with a killer headache. He didn't even remember drinking or hitting his head the previous day. Maybe he was drugged. That would explain why his brains seemed to have the consistency of cotton with matching capabilities.

He stumbled to the bathroom, hoping a shower would clear his mind, tripping over a box of kunai that seemed to appear our old nowhere. He practically kicked his chair across his small room. Normally a relatively coordinated man (being a ninja does that to you), Kakashi couldn't remember the last time he ran into or tripped over...anything, really. Groaning, he continued to his bathroom.

That was when the attack happened.

A black-clad man same barreling through the window, scattering shards of glass everywhere and catching the stunned Kakashi completely off guard. His attacker rolled and sprang up on his feet with the grace of a trained Shinobi, and the only thing going through Kakashi's slow and foggy mind was _How the heck did he get through my traps?_

After feeling around with his chakra a bit, Kakashi realized his traps weren't even up. What obnoxious and _stupid_ idiot would have disabled them?

"Ah shoot. It was me, wasn't it?" Kakashi mumbled, knowing full well that he was the only one who could even touch them without getting his face blown into bits. He must have forgotten to put them back up after coming home the day before.

Only then did he remember he was under attack.

Hastily, he grabbed a kunai from a nearby desktop. At least those were still everywhere, that hadn't changed. Somewhere in the back of his head, Kakashi wondered why the enemy Shinobi hadn't moved since he faced him. He swiftly launched the kunai at the masked man, mind already running circles around potential attack and escape plans.

The attacker finally seemed to snap out of his daze and blocked the incoming blade with his own. By then, however, Kakashi's was already behind him. He slammed his fist into the back of his head, and the other man crumpled to the floor.

"What the heck?" Kakashi muttered. "That was too easy." He extended the tendrils of his chakra out further, but still couldn't sense any other signals. Usually, people who wanted to attack him knew who they were facing and prepared accordingly. Apparently, this single ninja did not.

Sighing, the silver-haired male reactivated his traps and looked forlornly at his shattered window.

That would be a problem for another day, he decided, turning away. His headache was only getting worse and he really needed a scalding hot shower.

Finally entering the bathroom, Kakashi caught glimpse of his reflection in the mirror above the sink. The image registered, and suffocation began rising in his throat.

His ever-present face mask was gone.

The disbelief that flooded though Kakashi's veins was quickly replaced by horror as his mind began drowning in the waves of panic that were rolling though him. Where was his mask? He had slept without it!

A horrible sinking feeling dropped in his gut. The ninja!

Kakashi rushed back to where the attacker had destroyed his window. The shinobi was awake, stumbling towards the broken frame. He was moving slowly and quietly, and Kakashi was easily able to walk up to him and grab his collar.

"Whu—?"

"I just woke up and my head is killing me," Kakashi growled, tilting his prisoner's head to meet his gaze and leveling yet another kunai to the man's exposed neck. "Then you attack me out of nowhere, and now you've seen my face."

The man shut his bright blue eyes, not daring to move.

"You're going to die a slow and painful death." Kakashi's voice dropped another octave and the man shivered. "Tell me why you're here. Who sent you?"

The killing intent he was emitting was enough to suffocate a Chunin. The masked man trembled and stuttered. "I-I-I'm here to—"

_Crack_! The ninja fell to the floor, limp once again. Kakashi stood over him, lightning crackling on his fingertips.

"Actually, I couldn't bring myself to care," he smiled to the unconscious man. "I don't think killing someone right now would help improve my headache. I'll just take you to Ibiki."

The shower would have to wait, Kakashi decided. Wouldn't want the ninja to wake up again.

Kakashi slipped on another one of his undershirts—one with a mask—while brushing his teeth and shrugged on his standard-issue Jonin uniform. He quickly chugged an old bottle of water he had sitting around, wincing as his head began to pound in waves. On his way out, he pulled up his mask and shoved whatever Icha-Icha novel he could find into his face.

He was halfway to his destination when he realized he left his annoying attacker in his apartment. Ready to launch himself off the Hokage Tower, Kakashi teleported back and gathered the ninja's thankfully still unconscious body into his arms.

Jumping across the rooftops carrying an enemy ninja, Kakashi's mind finally caught up with his actions. His headache and his late sleep would only support his theory that he had been drugged. He jumped again, mind searching through blurry memories for the people he'd seen the day before.

_Just my cute little Kage-level genin_, he thought. Naruto had come crashing into his apartment late the night before and practically forced this weird, orange-looking drink down his throat. At the time, Kakashi had brushed if off as Naruto being Naruto in his sleep-deprived state, but Naruto was also a renowned prankster in the Hidden Lead who had wanted to see Kakashi's face since he became his student.

Kakashi eyed the ninja in his arms, suspicious. As if on cue, blue eyes opened blearily beneath him. Kakashi ripped off the black face mask and hood, revealing the blond mess of hair and signature whisker marks of the annoying child that was his hyperactive student, Naruto.

"I'm going to throw you off the Great Stone Faces," Kakashi said flatly.

Naruto only stick out his tongue. "Doesn't matter, Sensei. I've already seen your face." Color crept up to his scarred cheeks as he studied Kakashi. It wasn't long before he looked away.

"I thought I was straight," he muttered.

"I heard that, you know," grumbled Kakashi.

The red shade of Naruto's face was impressive. "Senseiiiii," the blonde whined. "You can take down armies with that face. Just smile at them and tell them to walk into the ocean or something."

Kakashi raised his eyebrows, then chose to ignore the comment. "Your taijutsu's gotten really bad," he said instead. Naruto blushed even redder than he was before. "You gave me enough time to check my traps, regret my life decisions, and grab a kunai," he continued. "I could have killed you!"

"That's 'cause I was distracted!" Naruto burst out.

Kakashi scoffed. "You took on an army of Zetsu while fighting Madara and you can't even take me on when I'm drugged."

Naruto's face was red enough to be seen across Konoha. "Your face...it's..." He coughed. "You're kinda...really..." The flustered genin trailed off. Kakashi smirked.

"Really what, Naruto?"

The blonde looked away again. "Nothing," he muttered. Kakashi laughed, basking in his former student's embarrassment.

"Where are you taking me, anyway?" he asked, seeming to will his blush under control.

Kakashi's shit-eating grin could be sensed even through his mask. "You'll see," he replied elusively.

Moments later, the silver-haired Shinobi stopped on top of his Sensei, the Yondaime Hokage's stone face. The view was really nice, actually, and the gentle breeze felt great in Konoha's warm weather.

"Why are we on the Hokage Mountain?" Naruto asked tentatively.

Kakashi grinned down at him. "If you ever mention my face to anyone, I'll just let you know: I've been taking lessons from Ibiki."

His words were met with fearful eyes and a shaky nod.

"As for why we're up here...well, I'm a Shinobi of my word."

That afternoon, the inhabitants of the Hidden Leaf Village were graced with the scene of a smiling Sixth Hokage tossing a squawking war hero from the top of the Great Stone Faces.

Kakashi's face was never mentioned again.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Plz review :)**


End file.
